Béla Bartók
' Béla Viktor János Bartók' (March 25, 1881 – September 26, 1945) was a Hungarian composer and pianist. He is considered one of the most important composers of the 20th century; he and Liszt are regarded as Hungary's greatest composers. Through his collection and analytical study of folk music, he was one of the founders of comparative musicology, which later became ethnomusicology. Tossup Questions # A character in one of this composer's ballets is represented by trombone glissandi playing the interval of a descending minor third. The prologue of an opera by this composer opens with a motif drawn from the pentatonic collection "F#-A-B-C#-E" that's referred to as that opera's "Darkness" motif. Elliot Antokoletz argued that the leitmotif for that opera's protagonist is a modal form of the theme this composer used to represent Ste Geyer in his first Violin Concerto. In one ballet by this composer, tramps force a girl to seduce the wealthy title character, who refuses to die aˆer being repeatedly stabbed and hanged from a lamp hook. In his only opera the soprano encounters a lake of tears, a bloody torture chamber, and the title character's three other wives behind the seventh door of the title location. For 10 points, name this Hungarian composer of The Miraculous Mandarin and Duke Bluebeard's Castle. # This composer wrote a four-movement piece that contains a first movement Andante tranquillo fugue and a third-movement with timpani glissandi and a xylophone solo based on the Fibonacci sequence. A one-act pantomime ballet by this composer includes three "seduction games," after which the title character chases the girl. This man, who pioneered a dissonance-rich style known as (*) "night music," wrote a piece that includes the movements "Intermezzo interrotto" and "Game of Pairs." This composer wrote The Miraculous Mandarin and Music for Strings, Percussion, and Celesta. For 10 points, name this man who wrote the Concerto for Orchestra, a twentieth-century composer from Hungary. # In one of this man's works, several tramps recruit a girl to perform a seduction game on the title figure, who seems to mysteriously survive being stabbed. Another of his compositions is about a hunter's sons being turned into stags and is titled Cantata Profana. This composer produced a piece whose second movement is called "Game of Pairs" and has a fourth movement ridiculing Shostakovich's march tune from the Leningrad Symphony. One of his operas has a title location that features a lake of tears and a torture chamber. This composer of The Miraculous Mandarin wrote an opera in which Judith suspects the title character has murdered his former wives. For 10 points, name this Hungarian composer of Concerto for Orchestra and Duke Bluebeard's Castle. # The first movement of one of this man's pieces is thought to based on the Fibonacci sequence, and none of the movements in that composition have a key signature. This composer of Music for Strings, Percussion, and Celesta also wrote a set of 153 pieces for piano that get progressively more difficult. He also wrote a ballet in which embracing a dancing girl causes a Chinese man dies to die from stab wounds. This composer of * Mikrokosmos and The Miraculous Mandarin also wrote an opera in which Judith sees a pool of tears in the sixth of the title figure's seven rooms. For 10 points, name this Hungarian composer of Duke Bluebeard's Castle. # This man refused Isidore Philipp's offer to introduce him to Camille Saint-Saens, instead announcing his desire to be insulted by Debussy. He used the pentatonic and chromatic scales for two different types of folk music in his "Allegro barbaro." 1926 is known as this composer's "Piano Year," and saw him compose a piano suite with sections called "With Drums and Pipes," "The Night's Music," and "The Chase," organized into his (*) Out of Doors. Serge Koussevitzky commissioned a piece that this man declined to call a symphony because of the way each section acts as a sort of soloist, and he experimented with unique combinations of percussion in keyboard in pieces like Sonata for Two Pianos and Percussion and Music for Strings, Percussion, and Celesta. For 10 points, name this composer of the Concerto for Orchestra, a Hungarian who created Duke Bluebeard's Castle.